A date then something special
by FlakyxFlippylover1
Summary: "For crying out loud flaky I love u" says splendid "But I love flippy"says flaky"and he loves me" "Yeah I now i love u more just please give me a chance" FXF,there in there human forms
1. Chapter 1

"Done!" says the shy redhead after drawing a mustache on the poor sleeping soldier

"ssssh, we don't want to wake him Flakes" says the blue headed hero

"Ohya, thanks for reminding me splendid" says Flaky as she kisses the green haired soldier forehead

"mmmmm" says sleeping Flippy

"come on let's go"Splendid said as he grabs Flakys' hand and fleed Flippys house

as they ran away from Flippys house so they don't get killed when he wakes up splendid notices a flash of red in the sky

"splendont"splendid muttered to Flaky couldn't hear him

"are you ok splendid"Flaky asked trying to see what splendid was looking at

"yeah I'm fine lets go to your place shall we" asks splendid

"o-ok let's go"

as they both left to go to flakys house a cup smashed the back of splendids head

"OW FLAKY WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR"screams splendid

"I-I-I d-didnt d-do th-that"says the now shuttering Flaky

"THEN WHO THE FUCK DID"

"me"

they both turned around to see a pissed of Flippy by them. Splendid flew away as fast as he can not giving a shit that Flaky was still there

"pphff such a baby" says as flippy grabbed the back of flakys sweater to make sure she doesn't get away

"p-p-please d-d-don't k-kill me f-fliqpy"say the balding flaky

"What the fuck dI'd u just call me"says the really pissed flippy

"

flaky gulped and replied "f-fliqpy"

"DO I LOOK LIKE IM KILLING EVERY ONE"

"n-no s-sorry f-flippy p-please don't h-hurt me"

"don't worry I'm not gonna hurt you" Flippy says as he clenches his teeth together

"o-ok thank u"

"but"

"b-but what"

"you have to go on a date with me"

the redheads eyes grew larger knowing that she had a humungus crush on him

"r-really"

"really"

flaky tackled flippy in a hug

"w-when"

"how about Saturday"

"s-sure what t-time"

"how about 5"

"sure"

"okay ill pick you up k"

"K"

flippy kisses flakys forehead before he leaves

"ok remember Saturday at 5 alright"

"alright"

"good girl ok bye"

"bye" as flaky waves her hand a goodbye splendid comes back

"flaky are you ok"

"yeah"

"did he punch u"

"no"

"stab"

"no"

"kick"

"no"

"anything"

"no all he did was ask me out on date"

"…"

"splendid"

"I think I'm going home flaky"

"but what ab-"

"we'll do it another day"

"okay"

"bye"

"bye"

as splendid hugged flaky before he left he felt like some one waswatching him helooked but no one was there as flaky and splendid went different ways home he though heared someone laughing but he guessed it was i his iimagination

Flaky(me thats literly my nickname)-happy tree friends doesn't belong to me so no e of the characters are mine

also this is my first fanfic so if its bad I now suck an-

my boyfriend-u don't suck

flippy-yeah your awesome

flaky(mondos)- y do u think u suck

flaky(me)- ill tell u guys later

flippy, flaky and my boyfriend(not tellin u guys his name) all hug me

flaky(me) blushing


	2. Chapter 2- the Movie

'Knocks'

There was a sudden knock at Flakys Front door. Flaky looked at the clock it was 12 o'clock

"who would be here at this hour" Flaky though

Flaky went to open the front

"splendid" Flaky though to herself

"hey Flakes"

"hey S-Splendid"

"umm… Do you want to watch Zombie Land"

"sure can Flippy watch to"

"sure" Solendid said with his teeth clenched

Flaky went to get her phone and called Flippy

"Hello"

Hey Flippy it's Flaky do you want to watch a movie with me and Splendid"

"what movie"

"Zombie Land"

"can't it has Guns and other Shit that will bring him out"

"Please"

"do you want to die"

"n-no but I don't care what does he dislike"

"umm…Water"

"okay I have 5 water found at my house"

"Flaky if you die ton-"

"don't worry I won't"Flaky introrupted him

"oKay I'm on my way"

"YAY! bring pjs"

"why"

"so u can stay the night"

"okay I'm on the way"

"see ya there"after that flippy hung up

Flaky put her phone away

"Do you have popcorn"

"Yeah"

"soda"

"yeah"

"okay good ill go Make the popcorn"

"okay"

"also do you have any pants or shorts my size"

"n-no"

"alright I will sleep in my boxers"

flaky had a blush on her cheek now

"my rooms over there"

"thanks"

'knock'

there was a knock at the door Flaky already new who that was so she answered the door

"hey Flaky" Flippy said

"Hey you can come in"

"okay thanks" Flippy kissed flaky cheek and her blush grew bigger

'beep beep beep'

"that the popcorn I have to go and get it"

"go and get it so it dosent burn"

"Kay"

flaky went to get the popcorn and poured it into a bowl and grabbed 3 cups and poured Pepsi in them

"SPLENDID ARE YOU READY" Flaky screamed cause the popcorn done and Flippya already here and she brought every thing out

"ALMOST"

Flaky and Flippy botched sighed and the silence krept up on them until Flaky said "So where re you taking me for our Date"

"it's a secret cutie" s flippy said and poked her nose

"aww come on tell me"

"nope"

"pwezz" Flaky begged none giving Flippy Puppy eyes

"that's really cute Flaky but my answer is still no"

"f-fine"

"good"

Silence once again krept up on them but Flippy and Flaky where tearing in to each others eyes and Flippy started leaning toward Flaky and when flippy started to kiss flaky splendid appeared and that's when it broke the kiss

"okay let's start the movie"

"yeah l-let's start the m-movie"

now Splendid was in the middle of Flippy and Flaky

"are you okay Flaky" Splendid asked his Friend cause she was crying between his arm and her couch

"Scary t-the zombies are scary"

Splendid tried comforting her but it wasn't going well

"wow you suck at comforting people"

"oh yeah how about you try"

"oKay give me her"

splendid gave Flippy Flaky as if she was a baby

"ssssh it's okay there fake I'm here they won't get you"

after a while Flaky fell asleep in flippy arms

"it looks like I win"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP"

"sssh don't wake her"

"what ever"

after a while Fliqpy did come out but splendid got him with the water gun after that they all fell asleep

Flakey- Done with chapter two once again mondo is not mine

Flaky- nice job Flakey

Flakey and flaky high five

Flakey- Truth or dare

Flaky- Dare

Flakey- I dare you to kiss Flippy

flaky kisses Flippy

my boyfriend- can I have a kiss Flakey

Flakey- Later

my boyfriend- sighs - cute

Flakey- shutup

everone- pwezz review


	3. Chapter 3

Flaky woke up the next morning all wet and damp. She saw she fell asleep on flippys lap. Then she saw Splendid next to Flippy with a water gun

"mmm…I…love you…Flaky" says sleeping Flippy who now is sleep talking

"huh" Flaky looked at Flippy and her face turned turned red. she saw he was sleep talking and said "I love you too Flippy"

Flaky got off of Flippys Lap and went to the Kitchen to make breakfast

"Lets see ill make French Toast sticks with sausage"who went to get the ingredients

"ummm…I need eggs…Bread…Butter…what else do I need" Flaky though then she snapped her Fingers "Cinnimon"after she got all the ingredients she started to make it

"I use to rule the world seas would rise when when I gave the word Now in the morning I sleep alone Sweep the streets I use to own" Flaky started singing when she was turning the French toast into sticks

"I used to roll the dice feel the fear in my enemy's eyes Listen as the crowd would sing 'now the old king is dead! Long live the king!'" Flaky keep singing to all she remembered

"one minute I held the key next the walls were closed on me and I discovered that my castle stanas under pillars of salt anod pillars of sand I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing Roman Calvary choirs are singing be my mirror, my sword and shield my missionaries in a foreign field" Flak. Keeps singing forgotten about breakfast

"for some reason I can't explain once you go there was never an honest word and that was when I ruled rather world it was wicked and wild wind blew down the doors to let me in shattered windows and the sound of drums People couldn't believe what I've become Revolutionaries wait for my head on a silver plate just a puppet on a lonely string oh who would ever want to be king I hear the Jerusalem bells are ringing roman cavalry choirs are singing be my mirror my sword and shield my missionaries in a foreign field for some reason I can't explain I know saint peters won't call my nawe never and honest word but that was when I ruled the world I hear Jerusalem bells are ringing Roman cavalry choirs are singing be my mirror my sword and shield my missionaries in a foreign field for some reason I can't explain I know saint peters won't call my name never an honest word but that was when I ruled the world" after Flaky was done singing she fainted but someome called her name

"FLAKY!"

"huh"

"FLAKY CAN YOU HEAR ME ARE YOU OKAY"

"yeah just a little dizzy thanks Flippy"

"Huh"

"what"

"who's flippy im Splendid"

Fkaky looked at the man and it was splendid but how come he didnt now who Flippy was

"hey sorry splendid where's Flippy"

"who is Flippy"

"Flippy 8ft tall 21 in the army"

"sorry Flakes never heared of him"

Flaky looked around the kitchen "wait this isn't my kitchen"

"yeah it's mine sweatheart"

Flaky blushes when she heared Sweat heart

"Cause you my girlfriend"

"IM NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND"

"are you okay" and splendid put his hand on Flakys forehead

"EWWWW!" Flaky woke up and saw she was on the couch in her living room

Flippy and Splendid came out

"flaky are you okay" Flippy asked

"y-yeah just had a wierd dream"

"alright" Flippy sat next to her

"wait Flaky"says Splendid

"what?"

"never mind"

"I could just cuddle you like a teddy bear Flaky" Flippy said as he hugs Flaky

"oh Frick I'm late I have to go Flaky"

"okay bye Splendid"

as splendid left Flippy and Flaky where now alone

"wait today…S-Saturday"Flaky says

"yep that means our date is to day"

" I have to get read-" Flaky got inturrupted when Flippy Kisses her

Flippy broke the kiss "go get ready I'll go home and change"

"o-okay" Flaky left in his truck and Flaky went up stairs to get ready Flaky found a cute series's in her closet it was down to her nees it was Red and green and down by her waist it had a flower

"perfect" Flaky changed into the dress

'beep beep' Flaky looked out the window and saw Flippy

"YOU READY YET CUTIE" says Flippy

"yeah I'm coming"

once Flaky got downstairs she locked her door went into Flippys truck

"alright let's go"

Flakey-alright done with chapter 3 the song was Viva la Vida By Coldplay

Flippy-and now it's stuck in my head

Boyfriend- yeah thanks cutie

flakey- omg I'm so sorry

every one(expect flaky) where is flaky

Flaky- right here *popes out behind flippy*

everone- alright please review

-Flakey kisses boyfriend cheek-


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys sorry I haven't updated in a while but I have the 4 chapter ready

**F- **Flippy

F-Flaky

* * *

On the way to where they were going Flippy made Flaky put on a blindfold

F-"umm… Flippy why do I have to wear the blindfold again"

**F-**"cause I'm taking you somewhere special so it's gonna be a surprise"

F-"well are we there yet"

**F-**"no we have another half an hour"

F-"okay"

As Flaky waited Flippy polled over for a couple min and took Flakys hand "come here" flaky got out of the car and Flippy carried her bridal style. Flaky took off her blindfold and looked around all she saw was drunk people in the park.

F-"promise me you won't p-put me down"

**F-**"I wasn't planning on it"

"FFLLIIIPPPYYY" screamed a probebly 17 year old wearing armcloth thee like flippy with bandages over his ears and goggles on his forehead

**F-**"Hey Mouse Ka-boom"

"whos the cute redhead" Mouse Ka-boom say while looking at Flaky. "This is Flaky my date"Flaky leans closer to Flippy

**F-**"Hey you okay"

F-"y-yeah…H-Hi I'm Flaky" Flaky extends her hand so Mouse Ka-boom can shake it

"Hi I'm mouse Ka-boom" Mouse Ka-boom shook Flakys hand

"MOUSE KA-BOOM WHERE ARE YOU" screams a girl with orange hair

"Frick Flippy I have to go"Mouse Ka-boom ran away

"aww he left" the girl with orange hair says

**F-**"Hey Katara"

"so how ya bee—"

**F-**"Good I gotta go" Flippy ran away with Flaky in his arms

F-"who's Katara"

**F-**"my x-girlfriend she always annoys me by trying to get me to ask her back out"

"Hey Flips" says a really tall man with green hair like Flippys only longer

**F-**"Hey Sneaky"

F-"H-Hi"

**F-**"oh this is Flaky, Flaky this is sneaky" Flippy put Flaky down

F-"I-I though you weren't going to let me down"

**F-**"I wasn't but your hurting my back"

"Hi Flaky" says Sneaky who was Blushing

F-"Hey" Flaky put her arms around Flippy

"ummm.… Flippy is Flaky your Girlfriend"

**F-**"no she's my date today"

"so after today shes totally avalable"

**F-**"yeah"

without noticing Flaky fell asleep while hugging Flippy

**F-**"we'll I think I should get going bye"

Flaky P.O.V

"huh where am I"

**F-**"in my car sleepyhead"

"Flippy"

**F-**"yeah it's Me"

on the way to where they were going there was a explosion

"w-what was that"

_**"I don't**_** know"**

"FLIQPY"

_**"OW! Don't screams I won't hurt you I promised Flippy I won't kill you tonight or right now"**_

**__**"oh ok do you now where were going"

_**"yeah"**_

_****_"where"

_**"surprise"**_

****"you to"

__**"yep"**

it took 30 minutes but Fliqpy/Flippy brought flaky to the resturant

"the old country Buffett"

_**"yep"**_

"I-I heard the f-food hear is really good"

_**"yeah it's good"**_

Flippy brought Flaky into the old country Buffett to eat

to be continued…

* * *

****Flakey- wow it's not that good but since I'm sick I tried

Leo ( my boyfriend middle name)- who is mouse Ka-boom and sneaky

Flippy- my friends from the war

Leo-oh

Flakey- where's Flaky

Flippy turns around

Flaky- it's my punishment

Flakey-why did you duck tape her to your back

Flippy- Grounded

Leo- IM DOING THAT TO YOU *points finger at me*

Flakey-what did I do

Leo- My birthday present was a life size cut out of Justin Beiber

Flakey- so

Leo grabes duck tape and duck tape me to the wall

Flakey- Flippy help me

Flippy- sorry Leo is my best friend I can't do that to him

Flakey- fine also I publishing a new story later maybe yes it still has FXF but me and Leo r also in it until then please review :3


	5. Chapter 5

Fliqpy and Flaky went to get Dessert when Fliqpy got a call.

"Hello"said Fliqpy

"Hello is this Fliqpy or Flippy"

"Yeah it's Fliqpy"

"Hello Sergeant, This is General Ozie"

"Hello Sir"

"The Tiger General is Back"

"WHAT I THOUGHT I GOT WRIDE OF HIM!" Said Fliqpy with a very Pissed voice

"Yeah but he is back the Tiger Army brought him back some how"

"I HATE THAT DAMN TIGER ARMY"

"Yeah we know you hate everything"

"True"

"We need you Mouse Ka-boom and Sneaky all back to get wride of him"

"Yes Sir when do I leave"

"Tomarrow Morning"

"TOMARROW MORNING ARE YOU FRIKIN KIDDING!"

"Yes tomarrow well see you Sergeant til then bye" then General Ozie hung up."Flaky we gotta go" said Fliqpy "why I just got dessert" said Flaky "lets go"  
Then Fliqpy picked Flaky up and put her in the car

Flakey- yeah yeah I know it was a short chapter sorry I'm just tryin to work on my next story

Flaky- I'm fine with it

Leo- I'm not

Flakey- oh yeah Leo just turned 14  
-kisses Leo cheek-

Leo- —blushes—

Flakey- —Giggles—

Flippy- —sleeping—

Flakey- wow where such a big family

Soul & Maka- when are you doing our story

Flakey- I told u not to come into this story -sighs- just review ill try to get my story in till next

Everyone- FLIPPY!

Flippy- -falls of the couch- PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
